Jump Point
Jump Points are large areas of space marked by a significant weakness between dimensional boundaries and in the very fabric of space. These areas bring all known and many unknown dimensions within close reach of realspace, but are most notable for their use within the fields of FTL and Computation(Detection/Communication). They are the primary method of easy access to other dimensions without relying heavily on prior existing usage or knowledge. Overview Jump points are large, spherical expanses of unknown origin where the very fabric of space is extremely fragile. The result of this fragility is an extended reach into parallel dimensions alongside realspace. This allows interdimensional technologies to operate more easily - including subspace based equipment, which gain a substantial boost when used in conjunction with a jump point. This also allows for interdimensional FTL systems such as hyperdrive to have a substantially cheaper power cost in order to access the corresponding dimension for the drive system. There are even dimensions that are otherwise untouchable from realspace without the use of a jump point or the imitation of their effect. Most notable amongst these is the dimension from which these points get their name - the simply-named Jump Space. The other dimensions are however still virtually unstudied, and their properties are as of yet unknown. However, glances by scientists have indicated the possibility of an alternative to subspace amongst them with a vastly boosted range - but far more difficulty and expense is required to draw upon this. These points are extremely large, spanning planetoid sized areas and have a fading area of effect that scatters thousands of kilometers around - and interaction with them is generally impossible by conventional means. The only currently known method of interacting directly with a point without specialized technology is via warp drive and similar technologies that fold, disrupt, or create any disturbance in the fabric of space - none of which have remotely positive effects. Jump Beacons The effect of a jump point can be imitated artificially via jump beacons for a more safe alternative without any true risks - however, these artificial jump points are unable to be utilized with the same level of power that a natural jump point is capable of: Jump beacons have only 66% effectiveness in use as FTL, communications, and detection - FTL speed is cut down to two thirds capacity and the range of comms and detection are similarly cut down. Jump beacons are impossible to make into a stealthy piece of equipment or hide via jamming due to the size and strength of their subspace signature and the power requirement to operate one making it shine like a star to IR sensors. Location These points are sparsely spread throughout space, typically found in star systems with planets. Their precise location is typically in or around one of the most distant Lagrange points and locked in orbit around the star - the reason for this is as unknown as the origin of these points. This unfortunately makes their position completely impractical for military traffic to rely on without the use of a secondary FTL drive when the intended use is travel; civilian traffic however is hardly effected due to the lesser urgency faced by non-military vessels. Their distance from worlds prevents the use of sublight restricted orbital guards from being capable of supporting stations built at these locations for the various alternative uses, and leaves them completely undefended by the distant defenses of planet-side missile batteries and orbital defense platforms. There are some jump points found in deep space, however, they are exceptionally rare and are typically too distant from any practical location for anyone to consider them useful for travel except for the unlikely situation of one being found within the core space of a hostile civilization. Their primary use is as host to a deep space starbase for various uses - such as listening posts or hidden major shipyards. They are also able to use the jump point for rapid evacuation or reinforcement if need be. Detection Jump points are completely undetectable by standard subspace detection systems, their signatures are exclusively located within the more distant layers of subspace that are beyond the reach of typical shipboard equipment. The discovery of a jump points requires a heavily modified subspace sensor array to pick up, and to properly analyze them requires the use of a survey sensor due to their signature only being detectable in distant layers of subspace. Without the use of a survey sensor, a jump point will be visible but very little further information will be possible to derive from the readings aside from 'physical' traits. Survey sensors also allow scans of all of the dimensions linked to realspace by the jump point. A grand majority of dimensions accessible through a jump point are unstudied, leaving them very much open for research by the more curious of civilizations. Who knows what secrets are hidden amongst the new territory marked by these unknown dimensions? This information will be revealed with proper studies into the matter. Interaction There are few known ways to directly interact with jump points, however the only known technologies unrelated to development derived from their discovery able to do so are warp drive and other space-warping technology systems. The more specialized systems are able to have a variety of positive effects on the usability or safety of jump related systems and on the point itself. Jump points are additionally able to be used by all dimensionally based technologies for a free boost to effectiveness or power-reduction in operation. Exception: Unstabilized Riftskippers will immediately destroy their hosting vessel for all intents and purposes if they activate over a jump point due to the raw force being used for activation being able to force the craft out of reality. Stabilized Riftskippers will simply vaporize the ship. Warp Interactions It is plainly obvious that the use of space-warping technologies has notable negative effects on a jump point, capable of directly interacting with it. The level of interaction with these technologies is typically dependent on the strength of the field, with the most disastrous results occuring if someone activates a full fledged interstellar-grade warp drive atop the point: Most notably the creation of a Reality Tear. This extreme form of interaction will render the point unusable and very faint to detection through the signature shadow of the tear for fifteen minutes to an hour while the tear knits itself closed again. More powerful warp drives can lead to larger tears than the lower generation ones, and other results may be possible with weaker space-warping methods FTL, but have yet to be observed. Stabilization It is possible to stabilize a jump point: Stabilization refers to the process by which one is capable of rendering a point immune to interaction by detrimental sources - allowing it to be safely operated without any risk of catastrophe. This process however requires substantial resources and power, and thorough research into the nature of these anomalous expanses of space in order to glimpse ways of doing such a thing. The stations upon which the necessary equipment are mounted are understandably extremely large as a result. While arguably one can already deal with the threat by using warp jammers around the jump point, these can be overcome with enough effort. Stabilization of a point is impossible to overcome without the destruction of the station - at which point however the point will quickly become vulnerable to interaction again. Traffic Control With some minor additional research, stations responsible for stabilization of a jump point can also act as traffic control stations to and from their corresponding point to secure it from being used by anyone who may desire to approach one. This allows the control of traffic to and from a system through the use of the stabilization station for the purpose of jump denial to enemy craft and general security of the system's jump point. Category:Anomalies